


Snowball fight

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: Advent 2015 [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Advent, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lalna!” Nano raced towards him, snowball at the ready, throwing the loosely packed flakes at him. He laughed, brushing the cold powder from his hair before bending to scoop up his own handful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball fight

“Lalna!” Nano raced towards him, snowball at the ready, throwing the loosely packed flakes at him. He laughed, brushing the cold powder from his hair before bending to scoop up his own handful.

Chasing after the bright red of Nano’s dress, he lobbed the ball at her, only narrowly missing his target. He bent to grab a second handful, throwing it at her, this time getting her square in the chest. Nano squealed, chucking another ball at him as he started to chase her around the compound, leaping over the flowers liberally placed everywhere that were somehow surviving even in the cold of winter.

He ran after her, the tiny girl dodging and weaving all over the place, both of their noses, ears and cheeks steadily getting redder while their fingers numbed with cold.

Eventually he just grabbed a double handed scoop of the snow, sprinting after Nano with the aim to dump it down her back. She’d landed hit after hit on him, while he’d only managed a few brushes of his target, and he was _damned_  if he lost this to her without a good fight.

When Nano faltered at a jump he pounced, leaping at her and shoving the snow down her back. The movement made them tumble over into a snow drift, rolling together down a hill until he was straddling her, both of them plastered in the white powder.

Nano smirked up at him as their eyes met, flux and brown meeting his gaze.  He didn’t want to move, happy with the heat her thighs were giving his shins despite the cold everywhere else. Time seemed to lengthen as he considered the fact he could just lean down and kiss her flushed face, almost making him wish he’d bought mistletoe…

“OI!” Nano scrabbled out from under him, running for her life after having shoved a handful of snow into his face. “You are going to pay for that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and sin with me on Tumblr!  
> http://everytimeidosomethingstupid.tumblr.com


End file.
